2-Pack
This page is dedicated to the 2-pack. First introduced in 1970. They have appeared in one form or another through out Hot Wheels history. Early issues were as simple as baggies with a header card. Then Later releasing a single blister card with 2 bubbles on it. To the odd taping of two regular blistpacks together with sticker on it"Buy one, get one free" Description Please note this is more dedicated on describing the 2-Pack and not the car inside. See notes right under the year for futher details if there is a exception, it will be in the notes in that year. Look here for more Multipack cars. 1970 Issued on a horizonal Blue Header card with 2 cars attached in baggie. Cars can be assorted and from 1969 and 1970. 1971 Mattel Issued the Front engine dragster's "The Snake & Mongoose" only on a 2-Pack 1972 Mattel Issued 1972 press kit,The front of the press kit holds two cars (Mongoose & Snake)in blister packs. "The cars included were leftover 1971 Funny Cars, as Hot Wheels became an associate sponsor for 1972 and didn't produce the Carefree Gum cars," .This was a large flat red cardboard sheet with blister's inside and some cool art on the back and a black-and-white photo of the famous duo holding 1/24th-scale Monogram models of their front-engine dragsters. 1973 Issued on a horizonal Blue Header card with 2 cars attached in baggie. Cars are enamel painted and only 1973 1975 Issued on a horizonal Blue Header card with 2 cars attached in baggie. Cars are enamel painted and from either 1974 or 1975 1979 For the first time we see the 2-Pack on a Card with a bubble. They have two Marvel Comic Heroes cars on the card face each other on special blisterpack that is twice as wide as a regular blisterpack and the carda picture of all the Heroes. It is said they were only avaliable at K-Mart. 1980 Mattel issued four new 2-Pack's for 1980. The Heroes would remain the same. The New 2-Pack is a regular size blisterpack with 2 bubbles on it. 1982 Mattel issued unknown amount of 2-Pack's for 1982. This 2-Pack is a regular size blisterpack with 2 bubbles on it.They have a "proof of purchase 2-Pak" on the back and the Construction Crane and Old Number 5. The words we all should know by now " See 'Em ! / Collect 'Em !" printed in bold letters. 1995 Steel Stamp Series 2-Pack Released in 1995, this Steel Stamp Series 2-pack contains two cars: the Steel Passion (or more commonly known as the Purple Passion) and the Zender Fact 4 (a 1989 supercar concept car). One of the cars came free with the 2-pack. The models are both painted in a dark color and have Gold tampos. 1997 Osco Drug / Sav-on Drugs Limited Edition 2-Pack Released in 1997, this Osco Drug/Sav-on Drugs 2-pack contains two cars: the GT Racer and the Hiway Hauler. One of the cars came free with the 2-pack. 1998 Kroger 2-Pack Released in 1998, this Kroger 2-pack contains two cars: the Ford Sierra XR4Ti and the Hiway Hauler. One of the cars came free with the 2-pack. This 2-Pack was exclusive to the American retailer Kroger. Rite Aid Limited Edition 2-Pack Released in 1998, this Rite Aid Limited Edition 2-pack contains two cars: the Fire-Eater II and the Hiway Hauler. One of the cars came free with the 2-pack. This 2-Pack was exclusive to the American Rite Aid stores. 2001 AutoZone / Duralast Batteries 2-Pack Released in 2001, this AutoZone / Duralast Batteries promotional 2-pack contains two cars: the Shredster and the Super Tuned. One of the cars came free with the 2-pack. White the Shredster is a regular 2001 mainline model, the Super Tuned is exclusive to this pack. 2002 Cub Foods Promotional 2007 Batman 2-Packs Superman 2-Pack 2016 Ghostbusters (1984) & Ghostbusters II (1989) 2-Pack Released in 2016, this Ghostbusters promotional 2-pack contains two cars: the Ecto-1 and the Ecto-1A. Both model are the same as their Hot Wheels Entertainment release. Ghostbusters (2016) movie 2-Pack Released in 2016, this Ghostbusters promotional 2-pack contains two vehicles: the Ecto-1 and the Ecto-2. Category:Multi-Packs Category:2-Packs Category:Hot Wheels by Series